Changes in skin appearance which result as a person ages can be due to many factors, such as, for example, changes in elastin and collagen. Skin appearance can also be affected by uneven pigment and changes in skin thickness, such as the thinning of the skin under and around the eyes. External or environmental factors, such as sun, weather, pollution, etc. also play a major role in skin appearance. Moreover, as life expectancies continue to rise and people continue to live longer, there is a continued increased in the demand for treatments which improve the appearance of skin and reverse the effects of aging. As the demand for such treatments continue to increase, the skin care and cosmetic market also continues to grow. However, current skin care products generally contain only the smallest effective amount of one active ingredient due to the extreme cost of available active ingredients. As such, existing skin care products only achieve minimal results over an extended period of time. Hence, there remains the need for improvement in treatments and composition which improve skin appearance by, for example, reducing the number and depth of wrinkles and other symptoms associated with aging.